Quality Time
by Nishu96
Summary: When Hinata decides to pay her husband a visit at work, things quickly become more steamy between the married couple... [Contains: Smut!]


**[A/N: Hey guys, here´s another NaruHina One-Shot, this time a requested one! I hope you´ll like it and reviews are as usual appreciated! Until then!]**

* * *

 **Quality Time ~**

Naruto shifted his gaze in pure boredom back and forth between the two piles of paperwork which staked up on either side of his desk, while a sigh of slight desperation left his lips at the thought of working off all of it. Honestly, nowadays he could really comprehend why Tsunade always complained about _this_ kind of work as the Hokage and went rather out to drink a cup of sake instead of staying at the office…

Unmotivated the Hokage grabbed one of the papers and read the content with attention, yet his eyes became heavier and heavier with every paragraph he read. Would it really hurt if he closed his eyes just for a few seconds…?

The blonde male placed his head comfortably on his desk and yawned tiredly before he closed his eyes, but his plans for a little nap were ruined as he heard a knock on his door, which startled him so that he sat immediately uptight on his chair and called:

"U- Uh, come in…!"

His muscles relaxed again the moment he saw that it wasn´t Shikamaru who entered his office, but his wife who smiled at him gently. Naruto sighed in relief and smiled back at the indigo-haired woman, while he exclaimed:

"Hinata, it´s you! I thought it was Shikamaru who wants to scold me again for not working properly…"

A nervous grin found its way on his face and he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, while Hinata couldn´t help but to giggle quietly at her husband's child-like behaviour.

"Shikamaru-san can be strict at times, no? But I´m glad that you have such a reliable person like him by your side Naruto-kun…"

Naruto nodded and smiled quietly to himself.

"Yes, I´m glad to have him by my side too… By the way what´re you doing here Hinata?"

The small woman took a bowl out of her bag and explained:

"The kids and I made a strawberry cake to celebrate Boruto´s good grades in his school certificate, but there were so many strawberries left that I thought I could bring you some for a little snack while the kids are out on the playground…"

Naruto´s heart melted a little by seeing Hinata smiling at him like this and the fact that he had probably the most thoughtful wife one could wish for. Grinning the blonde man gestured for her to come a little closer and as she stood beside his swivel chair, he grabbed her wrist carefully and pulled her down on his lap, which made Hinata look at him slightly flustered and confused.

"W-What are you-"

Hinata was interrupted as her sly husband kissed her tenderly yet demanding on the lips, and when realization hit her after a short moment of surprise, she kissed him wholeheartedly back.

His hands wandered along her alluring curves and stopped as he reached her sexy bum, which he gave a firm squeeze that made Hinata moan loudly, much to her embarrassment.

"N- Naruto-kun w- wait!"

With a heavy heart pulled the indigo-haired female away from her husband and looked at him panting and with a slight frown, while she uttered:

"We shouldn´t do such things at your office, Shikamaru or somebody else could walk in on us…"

Naruto, who looked at his wife with a lusting and hungry glance in his eyes, smirked at her statement and heaved his small woman with ease up from his lap and onto his desk, while he himself stood also up and walked towards the door, which he quickly locked and turned back towards Hinata.

"I guess this problem is solved…"

Hinata gulped hardly, but couldn´t deny the fact that sharing a little togetherness with her husband wasn´t something she didn´t enjoy, especially when he showed _this_ side of himself to her.

Lost in her thoughts she looked with a lightly reddened face up to her husband as the latter stood in front of her again, while all her doubts from before vanished the moment he connected their lips once again. Tightly she slung her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss some more, and moaned as Naruto´s lips wandered down her neck, to her sweet spot where he started to suck on lightly. Oh, how he loved to hear those sexy noises coming from his woman, but the best was still to come as he hadn´t reached her _really_ sensitive spot yet…

Longing for more Naruto skilfully pulled off the violet shirt his wife wore along with the white bra from underneath, revealing yet two other very sweet spots he loved to _take care_ of.

"N- Naruto-kun…!"

The blonde male firmly grabbed one of Hinata´s breasts and kneaded it through, while he pinched one of her already hard nipples with two fingers of his other hand, which made the indigo-haired woman moan his name out in pure pleasure. A feeling of arousal overcame Hinata as her husband teasingly sucked on her nipple and slipped his hand unseen into her pants, where he started stroking her clit through the fabric of her slip. Seductively and with a hint of impatience in his voice, Naruto whispered in Hinata´s ear:

"I need to have you now Hinata…!"

The lavender-eyed woman glanced into her husband's beautiful and with lust filled eyes, while she noticed as her gaze shortly went down how there was already a bump in Naruto´s pants. Tenderly she stroked above it and earned in return a low growl from her husband, who bit his lip in order to control himself just a little longer.

Eagerly Naruto first undressed himself right down to his underwear, while he afterwards pulled off Hinata´s pants and admired for a brief moment her sexiness and felt his manhood growing just by looking at his wife´s naked body.

During this moment of inattention, Naruto was lightly surprised as Hinata pulled him in for another passionate kiss and took like every once in a while the control over the situation. A more dominant and wild Hinata sure was a rare, but also even more tempting due to the rarity…

Her husband let her do as she pleased as she pulled down the last bit of fabric which covered his toned body, and encompassed his already erected penis first carefully, but began shortly after to make up and down movements, much to Naruto´s joy. Moans of pleasure left his lips, which was like music to her ears, especially as they got louder the faster she moved her hand.

Naruto felt himself reaching his limit due to Hinata´s rubbing, so that he grabbed her wrist after a moment firmly and made her stop. Carefully he pressed the smaller woman with her back flat onto his desk and penetrated her finally gently as she spread her legs for him, while the feeling of Hinata´s wet, tight walls around his erection felt incredible to him. Their moaning started once again as Naruto´s back and forth movements became faster and harder, and they called their names out in pleasure as both neared their orgasm with every thrust he executed.

"Hinata!"

"N- Naruto-kun!"

Hinata arched her back as her husband´s last thrust finally brought her to her climax, while Naruto downright exploded inside Hinata as he released his sperm and felt pure satisfaction overcoming him…

* * *

After a while of catching their breath again, they took partly their clothes back on and sat again onto Naruto´s chair, with Hinata on his lap once again. The blue-eyed male had his arms wrapped around his wonderful wife, while Hinata had grabbed the bowl with the strawberries and took one halfway in between her lips and leaned afterwards down to her husband, who enclosed the other half of the berry delightful. They soon parted as either of them chewed on their part of the strawberry, while Naruto grinned afterwards and exclaimed:

"You know, you should come and visit me more often for a little break Hinata!"

The indigo-haired woman blushed slightly, but smiled as well at her beloved husband and replied:

"I´d love to, but I believe Shikamaru-san would get mad at me if I would hold you back from your work more often…"

Naruto pouted slightly at her statement and uttered quietly:

"But I miss you so often…"

With a saddened smile Hinata cupped his cheeks and looked into his beautiful blue eyes, while she responded:

"I miss you too darling, I really do…"

Their lips briefly touched, but both of them were startled as they suddenly heard a firm knock on the door and an all too familiar voice saying:

"Naruto, open the door."

Naruto couldn´t hide his disappointment about the abrupt end of their quality time together and watched with a lightly sad look how Hinata quickly took on her shirt, before she turned back to him and fixed his tousled hair a little bit.

"I suppose I must leave now…"

Naruto nodded shortly at her statement and replied:

"Yea…"

Hinata´s lips tugged into a slightly smile as she kissed his forehead gently and uttered:

"I hope to see you this evening on time, Boruto and Himawari sure would be happy to spend some time with their daddy too…"

"I´ll try…"

His lips had as well tugged into a smile and he watched how Hinata walked to the door and unlocked it quickly, while Shikamaru entered afterwards with a questioning look on his face. Before he could ask any questions though, said Hinata already goodbye to her husband and his advisor, while she left the room afterwards and left the two of them alone. Shikamaru raised a brow at the Hokage and asked:

"What have you been doing behind closed doors-"

Realization hit the brown-haired male as he saw the goofy grin on Naruto´s face, while he growled under his breath and said:

"Great, now I can let your office get cleaned once again. How troublesome…"

* * *

~ later that day ~

"Daddy is home!"

Himawari jumped enthusiastically into the arms of her father as he entered the house, while a happy smile appeared on the lips of Hinata as she caught sight of her husband as well.

"You really made it on time today…"

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and replied grinning:

"Yea, Shikamaru let me go earlier today because he called the cleaning squad to take care of my office…"

"Why-"

Hinata blushed slightly as she thought that Shikamaru probably found out about their little hanky-panky from before and called the cleaning squad solely for that reason. How embarrassing….

"Anyways, where´s Boruto? I´d like to congratulate him on his good grades too…"

"In his room to play some video games…"

Naruto put his little princess back down on the ground and walked quietly towards his son´s room, where he knocked lightly against the door and entered as he heard a _come in_ from Boruto. The smaller blonde glanced surprised at his father as he was the last he expected to be there, while Naruto smiled widely and said:

"Congratulations on your good grades Boruto, I´m proud of you ´ttebayo!"

Naruto gave a thumps up and Boruto felt his heart flutter at his father´s words and the gesture. However, he soon found his composure again and replied casually:

"T- Thanks, I suppose…"

Affectionately Naruto ruffled through Boruto´s hair and grinned, while the latter grunted at his father´s gesture, but couldn´t hide the small smile which formed on his lips.

A sudden knock on the door attracted their attention and Himawari peeked into the room, while she exclaimed:

"Daddy, there´s still a lot of cake mommy and I made for big brother! Do you want to have some too?"

"Of course sweetheart! Are you coming too buddy?"

Naruto and Himawari both looked awaiting at Boruto, who sighed after a moment and smiled as he uttered:

"How could I say no to a piece of cake…"

* * *

The Uzumaki family sat together on the kitchen table and ate the strawberry cake Hinata and Himawari made earlier today, while the two girls listened giggling to the bickering of father and son. An evening like this, with the whole family together, was seldom ever since Naruto became Hokage, but therefore whenever they´d find the time to be like this, they´d enjoy it even more and make the most of it as good as they could…

* * *

Some time later it was already bedtime for the children and, since Naruto didn´t have the possibility very often, it was his turn to bring them to bed. The first one was Boruto, who, surprisingly, didn´t say anything while Naruto covered him with the blanket and kissed his forehead, while he uttered:

"Sleep tight Boruto…"

The boy glanced up to his dad and replied quietly before he turned to the side:

"You too dad…"

Naruto smiled and left afterwards, while he went then to Himawari´s room and smiled brightly at his little girl, who held a children´s book in her hands and gazed happily up to her beloved father.

"W- Would you read something to me daddy?"

The blonde man nodded and said:

"Sure…"

Comfortably he sat down onto her bed and took the book from her hand, and as Himawari was as well covered from her warm blanket and laid comfortable there, Naruto began to read out loud:

"Once upon a time…"

* * *

Naruto closed quietly the door to Himawari´s room behind him and walked into his and Hinata´s bedroom, where the indigo-haired woman glanced up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Are they asleep?"

"Yes…"

After putting his pyjama on he laid beside Hinata in the big marriage bed and laid an arm around her shoulders as he uttered:

"Thank you for today Hinata…"

"Hmm, why? I haven´t really done anything…"

Naruto shook his head and replied:

"Without you Shikamaru wouldn´t have let me go earlier and I wouldn´t have had the possibility to share some time with the kids, besides that I enjoyed your company a lot too Hinata. You sweetened my day…"

He kissed her temple and smiled lovingly at his wife, while Hinata returned the smile and responded:

"You´re welcome Naruto-kun..."

* * *

 **[A/N: Well, this became longer than I thought, but oh well ;) I hope you liked it and leave a little review before you leave ^-^ Until next time!]**


End file.
